Every Rose Has Its Thorn
by captainstark
Summary: There was no other way, but like everyone says, every rose has its thorn. -Niley/songfic-


**We both lie silently still in the dead of the night**

Nick watched her in the quiet atmosphere of the night. Miley just kept her eyes locked on the ceiling, breathing in and out. The air wasn't awkward, it was absolutely peaceful. The sky was dark as black clouds were scattered around it and the moon glowed lightly.

**Although we both lie close together, we feel miles apart inside**

She sighed at the lost feeling of her boyfriend beside her. She laid there in total silence, not saying a single word. The only sound that was heard was both of their breathing and the crickets singing outside the window.

**Was it something I said or something I did, did my words not come out right**

Nick yelled at her angrily as she just did the same, arguing with him was now a usual thing. Miley said one simple sentence and he would burst. He had obvious mood swings and something was bugging him inside.

**Though I tried not to hurt you, yeah I tried, but I guess that's why they say**

He slammed the door shut as he exited the household. Miley slid down on the door, breaking into a fit of tears. The waterworks just kept streaming down her beautiful features.

**Every rose has its thorn, just like every night has its dawn**

The blue eyed beauty stared out the window as twilight was upon her. The sky grew darker and the sun was setting ready to end its work for the day. Stars started twinkling lightly above.

**Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song, every rose has its thorn, yeah it does**

Billy Ray sat on the front porch, in front of his little daughter. That memory kept replaying in her mind. He sang one of his grief songs that was one of Miley's favorite.

**I listen to our favorite song playing on the radio**

Miley was on her way to go over to The Last Song's set. It was so quiet and she couldn't stand quietness for too long. She switched on the radio and turned it to the music channel. The song that she really didn't want to hear right now was actually playing. My Girl by The Temptaions. He used to sing it to her when they had short walks around the neighborhood, changing the lyrics to Miley instead of my girl.

**Hear the DJ say love's a game of easy come and easy go,**

"And that's the world famous old song My Girl by The Temptations, ladies and gentlemen! Now aren't we all in a love mood?" the guy said with a tease kind of tone. "Well, let me tell you, it's just another game of easy come and easy go. I bet everyone thinks so." a short chuckle was heard. Miley immediately shut that thing off, couldn't stand listening to that information any longer.

**But I wonder does he know, has he ever felt like this**

Love's not a game. It's definitely not a thing to play with. Love's the kind of feeling that can make you smile and happy all day with no specific reason. It's a rare feeling that you can find in someone. This is the exact feeling she felt when she was with him.

**And I know you'd be here right now, if I could have let you know somehow**

Miley wiped the tears that was ruining her make up with the end of her sleeve. She sat there, waiting and wishing that maybe he'll someday come back to her.

**Every rose has its thorn, just like every night has its dawn,**

She picked on a petal, each at a time. The rose was bright red, reminding her of the memories of her and him during Valentine's day. Miley threw it away once it was done. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she buried her face in it as the tears started to fall.

**Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song, every rose has its thorn**

Miley started to giggle as her boyfriend sang some silly country songs with his guitar. They both laughed at this. "You are so weird." Miley smiled at him.

"Well, you still love me anyway." Nick grinned cheekily as he leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

"I love you so much." She draped her arms around his neck and giggled.

**Though it's been a while now, I can still feel so much pain**

It had already been a year since their breakup and she kept crying herself to sleep at night. "Miley, come down for dinner." a voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"I don't want to, mom." Miley sniffed a bit and wiped her tears away. Her heart ached a bit as her gaze landed on the photograph on her bedside table, it had been taken two years ago when everything was still going right.

**Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals, but that scar, that scar remains**

Her tears got even worse. She kept bawling and sobbing. Her best friends were always there for her to cheer her up.

"Thanks for helping me out, Tay." Miley sent the blonde a weak smile.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Taylor giggled and rubbed her friend's back soothingly.

**Every rose, every rose, every rose has its thorn**

**I know I could have saved our love that night**

Nick walked away after their very last fight. Miley tried to stop him but he wouldn't budge and was as stubborn as ever.  
**If I'd known what to say, instead of makin' love**

"Nick, w-wait!" Miley stuttered out in panick, her face was filled with tear stains.

He turned his body to face her with a stern look, "What, Miley? What?"

Tears brimmed in her eyes, she was on the verge of breaking down. "Please stay, don't go." she sobbed.

"And why would I do that, Miley?" he wonders, ready to leave once again.

"B-Because...I..." Miley trailed off on her sentence, lost for words.

Nick pursed his lips into one thin line, "That's what I thought. Goodbye." he said his final words before walking away

"I love you." the brunette mumbled to herself and finally fell to the floor on her knees, teardrops fell from her eyes onto the gravel road.

**We both made our separate ways**

The two turned on their heals and went opposite ways that night at the park. Rain started to fall from the dark gray sky as they did so, hiding their tears.

**And now I hear you found somebody new, and that I never meant that much to you**

Mandy giggled as her girlfriend told her a joke. "Oh my God, I can't believe Braison did that!" she grinned.

"I know and I was like, 'Yo Braison, get that underwear of the frying pan!'" Miley laughed out.

They continued to walk and Mandy decided to go to the bathroom first before entering the theatre. Miley sat on one of the chairs. She looked around, it wasn't too crowded yet not too empty either. She moved her gaze towards a dark corner and saw Nick there. She wanted to get up and greet him until she saw someone giggling and whispering with him. It was Selena, one of her old best friends.  
**And to hear that tears me up inside, and to see you cuts me like a knife**

Miley gasped then quickly looked away towards the snacks counter, waiting for Mandy to return to her. Miley was about to cry right then but held them back.

**Every rose has its thorn  
(Every rose, every rose)  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn  
Yeah it does  
**

**A/N: Just a short songfic of Every Rose Has Its Thorn :) I thought the song fits Niley. Anyways, people out there, get Miley's new album! Just because she's changing her image, it doesn't mean that she's gonna go on drugs, give it a chance :) to me, it's one of her best albums yet, seriously! :D **


End file.
